Meet Me At Twilight
by Alantie Mistaniu
Summary: Cloud wants Aerith to meet him in the Dark Depths. What could it be about?


A/N: Another piece for the CxA 100 drabbles challenge for the theme proposal. I hope you will enjoy it:D

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Meet Me At Twilight

"Wretched kid," Cid was muttering to himself. "Running around this blasted world like a chicken with its friggen head cut off! What's he playing at?! I outta go find him and drag his retarded self back here!"

"Aww, give Spike a break," Yuffie put in, wrinkling her nose as she listened to the older man's rant. "He's got a lot on his plate! Besides, we've got our own problems to deal with. He'll be there when we need his help."

"That's not what I'm talkin' 'bout!" the blond bellowed, chomping fiercely on the toothpick between his teeth. "I'm talkin' 'bout him not being here for the ones who need his input! I'm talkin' about him abandoning Aerith!"

Yuffie rubbed her temples wearily, wishing Squall or Merlin were around to help settle this debate. "He'd never abandon Aerith," she objected. "He-"

"Who's abandoned me?" a soft female voice inquired and their heads whipped toward the door where a slender brunette had just entered the house, a brown grocery bag in the crook of her arm.

"Nobody!" Yuffie interjected hurriedly, casting a fierce warning glare at Cid as she hurried over to help her friend. "How was market?" she inquired, taking the bag.

Aerith smiled gratefully, taking off her light coat. "Oh, it was alright," she replied. "I got some fresh fruit, and some of that cheese bread you like, Cid," she added, glancing at the older man with a charming grin.

Even he couldn't keep the grumpy scowl on his face with something like that. "Yer a sweetheart, Aerith," he said gruffly before slouching back off to his computer. Within moments he was typing away furiously again.

Shaking her head, Yuffie moved over to sit at the table, her chin resting in her hands as she watched Aerith take out her purchases. "Anything I can do to help?"

"No, but thank you." Bright green eyes met hers in a slight smile before she returned her attention back to what she was doing.

The ninja's dark eyes followed the brunette's actions, unusually silent. Eventually it caught Aerith's attention and she glanced over her shoulder at the younger girl.

"Is something wrong, Yuffie?"

"No, not wrong," she responded quietly. She bit down on her lip, and sighed. "Spike caught me this afternoon while I was out training. He didn't stay long, but he wanted me to tell you that he'll be waiting for you in the Dark Depths at twilight."

She had gone motionless, her hand still on the box she had just set on a shelf. "Did he say what for?" she asked softly.

Yuffie shook her head. "He said it was private."

Those deep green eyes blinked slowly. "Hmm," she hummed softly and she glanced toward the window. "I guess I'd better hurry with this then, and go down and meet him."

"By yourself?!" the younger girl yelped, startled. "No way Aerith! Spike'd skin us alive if you got hurt walking down there alone!"

Aerith's eyes narrowed dangerously, and the ninja cringed. She knew the flower girl hated being treated like a damsel in distress. Hastily, trying to correct her error, she said, "Look, at least let me walk down there with you and wait somewhere nearby to walk you back. Okay?"

In the end, she gave in to Yuffie, letting the younger girl walk with her as twilight started to fall. She understood the other's reasoning, even if she didn't like it. The ninja held her shrunkin casually in her right hand, though Aerith knew that she was far from relaxed. For her part, she walked with empty hands; her staff had been destroyed ages ago, and she hadn't had the time to replace it. Not that she was defenseless. She had a few magic spells she had learned from Merlin ready to use if they ran into danger, though she wasn't really expecting any. True the Dark Depths and the path to them were usually crawling with Heartless, but Cloud would have made sure to clear them out before calling her down to meet him.

The two women came out of the winding, rocky path that lead out from the Crystal Fissure, just in time to catch the last golden rays of the sunset. For a moment, they both stood in rapt silence, staring at the lovely pallet of colors streaking across the sky. Then Yuffie sighed, flicking dark strands of hair back from her pale face.

"Guess you better get going, Aerith," she told her, twirling her shrunkin easily in her hands. "I'll wait for you here."

Smiling, Aerith placed a gently hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Thank you," she told her softly. "I'll try not to be too long, but I don't know what Cloud wants."

"Don't worry about it," Yuffie assured with a grin. "I'll just practice my ninja skills on any Heartless that wander by!" She made a few mock attacking moves, placing her free hand on her hip and grinned cheerfully.

Her smile widened and she nodded before turning and taking the path that led into the Depths. The sunlight was fading rapidly, and by the time she reached the rocky platform the golden orb of fire had slipped below the horizon. Blinking, Aerith cast her emerald gaze about, but there was no one there. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she walked closer to the edge of the precipice, watching as the rosy glow on the horizon faded became a soft deep blue, the stars beginning to peek out. The wind whistled around her, and Aerith shivered, wrapping her slim arms around her body, wishing she had grabbed her coat.

Warm cloth suddenly draped around her body, large hands resting on her shoulders. "Did I make you wait long?"

Her eyes sparkled as she turned her head to meet orbs of a brilliant sapphire blue. "No, not long," she assured him. "You should know that- you were following us after all."

The blond blinked, tilting his head slightly as he studied her. "Was I that obvious?"

She laughed, pulling the cloak he had given her closer around herself; it was still warm from his body heat. "No, I couldn't sense you- you must have stayed just out of rang. But I _know_ you, Cloud. You wouldn't ask me to meet you in a dangerous place and not make sure I managed to get there safely."

Glancing away bashfully, Cloud flushed. "You know me too well."

"Yup." A pale, slim fingered hand reached out, taking his black gloved one. "You might as well get used to it."

His hand tightened around hers, and he tugged her over to sit on the outcropping of rock overlooking part of the ruins of Hollow Bastion. Once she was settled, Aerith turned to look at him, her green eyes bright even in the gathering darkness.

"So why did you call me out here, Cloud? I thought you didn't want me involved."

"I don't," he assured her quickly. "This isn't about Sephiroth. I'm still hunting him. This is something else." Cloud fell silent, staring off into the night, his eyes distant.

She watched him quietly, studying his face. "What is it?" she inquired gently, her fingers still laced through his. "Whatever it is you need to say, I'm listening."

He closed his eyes, groaning in frustration. "This isn't easy for me," he admitted to her quietly. "I've been trying to get this right for weeks. I've tried to practice, and I thought I was ready. . ."

He wasn't making much sense, but she only tightened her hold on his hand, her voice soothing. "That's okay. Just say it."

Dark lashed lids fluttered open and he looked at her wryly. "This isn't something you can just say. It- I don't know. I want it to be right for you."

Aerith gazed into his eyes, trying understand what it was he was attempting to say. "Just act like you're practicing again," she suggested.

He sighed, then shrugged. "It's worth a try." Suddenly Aerith was being tugged to her feet, standing with him, his hands gripping hers tightly. "You know I love you, right?"

Her breath caught in her throat, eyes stinging as she fought back tears. Yes, she had known, though it had never been declared in these exact words. It had been clear in his actions, his every glance and touch. "Yes, I know," she managed to say, her voice only shaking slightly. "I love you too."

Cloud seemed both relived and yet more nervous at the same time. "I know- I know I don't deserve you, Aerith, and I haven't always treated you right or been there when you've needed me, but you mean the world to me, and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you. That's why. . ."

Suddenly he was sinking down to his knees in front of her, and her emerald eyes grew wide, a startled gasp escaping her throat. "Cloud. . ."

He gazed up at her with earnest, hopeful eyes, still holding her left hand in his own. "I love you Aerith. And when all this mess has been settled, I want you to be with me forever. Would you- do you think- Will you marry me, Aerith Gainsborough?"

Tears nearly blinded her vision of his handsome face, and she wept silently. "Yes," she whispered, the moisture spilling freely down her pale cheeks though a brilliant smile was blossoming on her face. "Yes, sweet heavens, yes, I'll marry you, Cloud."

Bright sapphire eyes lighting up, he pulled something out of his pocked and slipped it on her ring finger. A delicate silver band gleamed in the moonlight and diamonds arranged in a flower shape around a sky blue stone glittered. She lifted her trembling hand up to look at it as Cloud stood, but then her emerald eyes turned to his. With a happy cry she threw herself into his arms, and he caught her with ease. They kissed softly and broke apart, Cloud spinning her around in a circle, laughing jubilantly.

They came to a halt, Aerith still wrapped in his embrace, her feet dangling inches off the ground. "I was so afraid you would say no," he admitted, resting his forehead against hers.

She giggled shakily, raising a hand to caress his cheek. "How could you think that?"

Cloud chuckled weakly. "I don't know," he admitted.

Aerith giggled again, closing her eyes as she inhaled his scent. "We're going to be married. . ." she whispered, testing the sound of the words on her lips. "Do you want me to keep it a secret?"

He hesitated, clearly torn between wanting to shout the news to the world and keeping her safe. The latter won out. "It's probably the best thing to do for now," he sighed, clearly disappointed. "If Sephiroth hears . . ."

"It's okay, I understand," she assured him. "We'll tell everyone after you get things sorted out." Slowly, reluctantly Aerith took the ring off of her finger, instead threading it through the chain around her neck. "I'll keep it close to my heart, until its safe."

Later she walked back to Merlin's house with Yuffie, listening to the girl's happy chatter, aware though that Cloud followed them out of sight. She prayed that things could be resolved soon, that peace would be brought to the worlds and Cloud's heart. They had all earned the chance for happiness, she believed.


End file.
